Summer
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Set in 1945, It is the summer holidays. Jack and Rose meet and fall in love. Rose comes from a rich family and Jack comes from a poor background. Will Rose's family get in the way for the star crossed loves? READ AND REVIEW. Not complete. Dedicated to Titanic4life!
1. chapter 1

June 1945

Jack and his best friend Fabrizio wwre at the Santa Monica pier.

"What do you want to do now Fabrizio?"

"I should be going home now Jack. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright"

Jack walked up to the end of the pier. He loved to hear the waves. Loud and close footsteps could be heard from behind him. A beautiful girl with red curly hair ran. Jack watched the girl. it looked as if she had been crying. He slowly got closer to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine please go away"

"Really?"

"Yes" She was now frustrate. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know why you are crying" Jack got closer to her.

"Well..." She started to relax by sitting down on the beach. Jack followed. "Its my whole world. I hate it so much I had to find a way out"

"What's going on in your world?"

"My parents have forced me into dating a man and now he wants to marry me. I'm only 17 and I haven't lived a real happy enjoyable life. I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater" Rose reached out her hand.

Jack took her hand. " I'm Jack Dawson "

A smile came across Roses face. " Its nice to talk to someone "

Jack took her hand. Rose rose up and stood in his arms " come on lets go"

" where to? "

" lets go on the ferris wheel and then a cheap beer"

Jack and Rose rode the Ferris wheel together and after that they went to a bar to drink some cheap bear.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

" I could walk myself home Jack. Thank you for the offer"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Jack. You worry too much"

"A beautiful woman like you should not walk home alone at this hour"

 _He really does care about me. Unlike anyone else that I know._ Rose smiled and then agreed for Jack to walk her home. They finally reached Roses home.

"Here we are" Rose said sadly.

"Well I enjoyed speaking with you Rose"

"So did I Jack. We could speak tomorrow"

"Should we meet on the pier?"

"That will be perfect. Goodnight Jack"

"Goodnight Rose" There eyes interlocked for a moment. They only meet almost 3 hours ago but they both felt this connection between them. At this moment Jack wanted to kiss her. Rose was thinking the same thing too. Jack then got closer to her face. Rose also moved in a slight. Then there lips touched. Jack almost pulled away but Rose a hand on his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss was short but sweet. Rose then left Jack as she went home. Jack stood outside in amazement.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

The following morning "She kissed you?!" Exclaimed Fabrizio."Yes she did my friend! Her lips were so...perfect. God I just want to see her again" smiled Jack. "Why don't you go and find her. Do you know where she lives?" "Yeah I do"

...

"Hi R-" Jack was cut off by her lips crashing down on his. "Lets get out of here Jack. My parents are home" "Rose" Called a male voice. "Quick its my dad. Run" Hand in hand Jack and Rose ran behind her dads car. "Rose?" The door then shut. As soon as the door shut the couple burst out laughing. "Come on Jack get me out of here" "I know a quite place we can go to"

...

"Wow this place is beautiful. Does anyone else know about this place?" Asked Rose. "No. Well just me and my friend Fabrizio" Rose walked up to the porch of the house. "So what do we do now?" Jack walked past her and opened the door. "Come in Rose. Just watch your step there" Rose tripped, luckily Jack caught her. "Careful Rose" Jack showed Rose around the house. "This was the master bedroom. You can still see that they left the bed" "I see it. Are you going to move in at some point?" "Possibly. If you ever need to get away from home you can always stay here" "Thank you Jack" Rose kissed him passionately. "I love you Jack" "I love you too. Do you want to leave or do you want to explore this place more?" "Let's explore this place more"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Rose its late where have you been all day?" Asked Ruth. "I was just out with Jack" "Jack? You have never mentioned him before" "Its because I met him the other night" "Okay. Just don't spend too much time with him because you will be getting engaged to Cal soon" "Mother don't remind me of that. Let's forget about it" "But Rose-" "no Buts mother. I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

...

"Why are you covering up my eyes Jack?" "Because it's a surprise" Jack uncovered her eyes. "The cinema?" Smiled Rose. "I'm taking you to watch that new movie you have been talking about for weeks. Are you happy?" "I am. I'm also very thankful to have you" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack and he picked her up . Rose squealed and laughed in delight. "Put me down now Jack" before Jack put her down he kissed her passionately.

...

"Oh no" "what is it?" "My mom and dad have spotted us" "Have you told them about me or..." "Kinda. I'm sorry Jack. They are very crossed minded people. They might not be very nice" "It's alright Rose" "And if they ask just tell them we are just friends" "Sure I understand" "Thank you" "Hello Rose" "Hi dad. I would like you to meet Jack Dawson" "Hello Jack. I'm Mr DeWitt Bukater" "I'm Mrs DeWitt Bukater" "Hi Mr and Mrs DeWitt Bukater. It's nice to meet you" "So your a friend of our Rose?" "Yes sir I am" "Your also my friend Mr Dawson. Would you like to join us tomorrow night for dinner?" "Sure. Count me in" "great see you tomorrow" Ruth and Her husband went back into the house. "So do you think that your parents liked me?" "I think so but remember I like you very much Jack" Rose leaned in and kissed him. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**_New chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack stood outside the house waiting for someone to open the door. A minute later the house maid let Jack in. "May I take your coat?" She asked. "Yes. Thank you" Jack shyly answered. He was nervous about tonight. He just couldn't wait to see Rose. The maid then returned. "Mr and Mrs DeWitt Bukater will be down shortly. Miss Rose is ready and she is sitting in the sitting room. would you like to see her?" "Yes please" answered Jack.

...

"Miss Rose. Our guest has arrived. Can Mr Dawson come in?" "Yes let him in" smiled Rose. Jack walked into the room and the maid left them. Rose embraced him "Jack you look so handsome" smiled Rose. Jack kissed her lips. "And you Rose look so beautiful" They were about to lean in for another kiss when Roses parents walked in. Jack greeted them as they walked into the sitting room.

...

After dinner Rose took Jack into the room next door. "So how do you think I was?" "Perfect. For very closed minded people you were perfect Jack" Jack took her face into his hands and deeply looked into each others eyes. "I love you Rose" "I love you too Jack" Jack crashed his lips into hers. He moved his hands down to her waist. Rose wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Jack and Rose were to busy in their own world to realize anything when two minutes later the door opened up. "Rose!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_New chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Thank you for being an amazing friend! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

"Rose!" Ruth was shocked. Jack and Rose quickly pulled away from one another. "Mother!" "What do you think you are doing!? You have a boyfriend" "I hate Cal. He is selfish and he doesn't love me for who I am. But Jack loves me and I love him" Ruth sighed. "Rose can I speak with you in private" "No. Whatever you want to say you can say in front of Jack and I" "Fine. You shouldn't stay away from Jack. He is not the guy for you and he can't support you financially. Cal is rich. He is more of a man then Jack. Jack is a gutter rat that will leave you on the street" "Oh mother, Shut Up!" Rose took Jack's hand and they stormed out the house.

...

"I'm so sorry Jack" cried Rose. Tears falling down her cheeks uncontrollably. Jack put his arms around her. "I'm here for you Rose. I'm okay" "no it's not okay Jack. My mother unsalted you in front of you. I hate her and that world that they have me trapped in. I just want to run until I can't run anywhere else" Jack didn't say anything. He held her closer in his arms. "Jack?" "Yeah?" "Let's run away together" "This is crazy" smiled Jack. "I know it doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it" Rose said before she kissed him passionately


End file.
